mates before dates right?
by Maddie2324
Summary: Donna and Kim are best friends they do everything together especially talking about boys, donna has a massive crush on one of Kim's good friends jack Anderson but he has he sights set on someone else. please review and check out my ever story called kick romance x
1. Chapter 1

mates before dates right?

Jacks pov

I woke up this morning in a pretty good mood; I got up had a shower got changed and went down stairs for breakfast where I was greeted my mum.

"Hello sweetie" my mum said

"Morning mum I am off to school" I replied grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl and walking out the kitchen.

"bye jack" my mum shouted as I walked out front door, I grabbed my skate board and skated to school when I got there I went to my locker which was right beside Kim's the one I have a huge crush on.

"Hey Kim" I said as I walked up to my locker she looked really beautiful today and I decided I would complement her on it in a minutes.

"Hey jack" she replied while smiling at me and of course I smiled back,

"you look really nice today" I said while winking at her, she blushed a light red and turned around I walked around the other side so I was facing her and I lifted her chin up I was about to say something but donna came rushing round the corner, I quickly stepped away from Kim quick enough so donna didn't see what was going on because she was Kim's best friend and she had a huge crush on me so that could be a bit awkward, I said my good byes and went to class

Kim pov

When jack said I was beautiful I knew I had blushed so I turned around but jack walled around to face me and lifted my chin he was about to say something when donna came around the corner he quickly moved away, damn I want to know what he was going to say so bad, I had a crush on jack but donna my best friend really liked him and I couldn't do that to her. Jack said his goodbyes and went to class.

"hey Kim" donna said

"Hey donna" I replied giving her a quick hug which she quite happily returned

"What did Jackie want" she asked, I had to come up with something because she would not be happy if I told her what really happened

"Oh nothing really just saying hi" I replied smiling then the bell went off saved by the bell oh yes I quickly walked off to class which I had with jack.

Jacks pov

When Kim walked in to class she came and sat next to me, then she started scribbling on a piece of paper. Then passed it to me

What did you want to tell me before Donna came

I thought about what I should say and decided on

Look Kim I really like you, but Donna keeps getting in the way meet me behind the school after this lesson please xx

Kim looked surprised when she read the note but smiled and begun to write on the paper

Look I like you too, but Donnas my best friend, and okay xx

I smiled when I read this I put the note in my pocket and waited for the bell to ring.

Behind the school (jacks pov)

I was waiting for Kim behind the school she said she was going to come to I waited and 5 minutes later she came.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" she replied back I know I had to explain things to her

"look Kim I really like you and I have for a while but I know how much your friend ship with donna means to you but I was never good at keeping things bottled in so I had to tell you, when you told me you liked me back I was to happy, so happy I knew that it was never going to actually happen" I replied

She looked really shocked and kept trying to say something but nothing came out so I done the only thing I could think of at this moment….kiss her

I stepped forward but my hands on her cheeks and lightly kissed her when I broke apart I smiled and walked away…

**sorry for the cliff hanger but please review i have anouther story to write chapters for as well kick romance check it out they are a bunch of one shots i will try to update this story everyday please review thanks maddie x**


	2. part 2

Mates before dates…..right?

Part 2

Kim pov

I was totally shocked at what just happened, shocked nut it felt so right, I have to talk to jack, im so confused donnas my best friend I can't do that to her but I really like jack.

The bell had gone, I had maths which I had with jack, I went in and sat in my sit I don't think jack noticed I walked in he looked deep in thought. I ripped a piece of paper out of my maths book and wrote

_Jack i need to talk to you, come to my house at 9.00 tonight please_

Jack read the note smiled and replied

**Sure see you then**

I read the note then put it in my back pocket, after an extremely boring day at school and a hard work out at the dojo, I was at home in my room thinking about what I was going to say to jack, I don't know if he was messing with me or if he truly meant what he said.

I was deep in thought when there was a tap at my window, I got up to open the window and there I was greeted by jack.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he replied

"So I want to talk about what happened earlier" I asked

"Okay what bit, the bit I said I liked you or the kiss?" he said back

"I would have but I was just a bit shocked" I said while looking down

"So if I kissed you now….would you kiss back?" he asked

"Yes but no because I invited you here to – pssh.

Nobody's pov

Jack shut Kim up by smashing his lips on to hers, it took Kim a while for her to kiss back but when she did they both fell back on the bed with Kim on top.

Jack placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer making Kim moan, jack licked Kim's bottom lip begging for entrance which Kim happily gave him.

Jack flipped them other so he was on top, this caused Kim's t-shirt to rise a bit jack placed his hands on the bare skin which made Kim squirm even more, Kim ran her hands down his chest which made him groan Kim lifted his t-shirt up a bit so she could run her hands up his abs which caused jack to moan even more.

They were both running out of air so they broke but jack had other ideas in stopping he started trailing kisses down her neck causing Kim to moan again.

"Kiss me…..please" I begged, he kissed her again his hand trailed down her side and down to her knee.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kim shouted kind of annoyed

"donna"

Kim pov

Omg what I'm I going to do

"jack go sit on the roof, please don't leave I still need to talk to you and we didn't quite finish" I whispered pushing hi, towards the window he kissed me on the lips and climbed onto the roof.

"Come in" I shouted as I sat at my desk

Donna walks up to me and sits on the bed looking a bit sad.

"what's up" I asked

"Nothing I just heard someone say that jacks got a new girlfriend" she said

OH no she can't know what's happened

"oh I'm sure he hasn't" I replied trying to reassure her even though I knew that something was going on between someone and jack that someone being me.

"Yeah I'm sure your right, oh and what have you been up to?" she replied back

"What nothing" I said looking the other way

"It sure doesn't look like nothing your lips are bruised, your extremely red and is that a hicky?" she said surprised

Oh no what am going to say

"Umm?"


	3. part 3

Mates before dates…..right?

Part 3

"Umm?" I replied struggling to think of something to say, I was looking around the room trying to find something for an excuse, I could say I was making out with my teddy bear.

"I was umm mak-"but I was cut off,

"Kim, donna needs to go home" my mum shouted up the stairs, thank god for that I would of sounded right stupid if i said I was making out with my teddy bear she can't keep a secret to save her life.

"Okay Mrs Crawford and see you later Kim" Donna replied and left, that was so lucky let's hope she doesn't ask about it tomorrow.

My phone buzzed which meant I have a text I opened it,

_Can I come from the roof now and we have something to finish, _i giggled and texted back

Yer sure, about 2 minutes later jack and jumped through my window.

"That was really close" I said

"Saved by the mum how cute" jack replied

"Very funny now get here and kiss me" I said he walked over and just as we were about to kiss there was another knock on the door.

"Get under the bed" I whispered

"Who is it" I shouted while quickly jumping on my bed just remembering the jack was underneath oops.

"Oh it's only me I forgot my phone sorry" she replied while looking at me suspiciously

"Okay bye" I said as she walked to the door waved and left when I was sure she had gone I told jack he could come out.

"For god sake what is with people that keep walking in" I said

"We just have to be careful which could be hard because I have a strong urge to kiss you" he replied

"Kiss me then?" I said back

He walked over to me grabbed my waist and connected are lips together.

Nobody's pov

Their lips moved in sync as things started to get heated jack pushed Kim against the wall which cause Kim to moan, kim placed her hands on his chest while jack slipped his wrong her waist, slowly he lowered his hands so they were placed on her arse which Kim didn't seem to mind, Kim licked his bottom lip begging for entrance jack happily opened his mouth. Kim jumped up and rapped her legs around jacks waist and locking her arms around jacks neck, she didn't weigh that much jack moved Kim over to the bed and gently placed her on the bed and slowly climbed on top he was about to connect their lips again when they were interrupted again.

"Kim it's time to go to bed" her mum shouted up the stairs

"For god sake would you stop interrupting us" she shouted but quickly covered her mouth after she said it.

"Oh no" Kim whispered

"What was that honey" Kim mum shouted

"Nothing yer night mum" Kim replied and turned her attention to jack

"Right jack I think you should go now" Kim asked

"yer it's getting late, but I have to ask you one thing" he said

"And what might that be" Kim replied

"Will you be my girlfriend "jack asked a bit nervous

"Yes it's just a shame that it has to be secret I would hate watching girls flirt with you" Kim said back

"yer it will be hard with it all being a secret, because if I see you in the corridor or something I'm going to want to talk to you or kiss you and I won't be able to, and you are the only girl I see" he replied with a smile

"aww that's cute and yeah you will have to come out of class or find a supply closet somewhere I guess just not in the middle of the school corridor that might give it away" Kim said meaning the last bit sarcastically.

"yer that could work but after school tomorrow you are coming to mine" jack asked

"yer sounds fun" Kim replied

"Good I will look forward to it" jack replied

"You better go" Kim said while pushing jack towards the window

"Bye" jack said as he kissed Kim on the lips and jumped on to the tree climbed down and walked off in the distance

"Well tomorrow should be interesting" Kim said to herself


	4. Part4

Mates before dates…..right?

Part 4

Jack pov

Last night was amazing Kim agreed to be my girlfriend, secretly though because she doesn't want to mess up her relationship with Donna.

I woke up in such a good mood this morning, I took a shower, eat breakfast and made my way to school on the way I texted Kim

_Hey kimmy, I hope you slept well, I'm looking forward to afterschool Jxxx_

When I reached the school my phone vibrated

_Hey Jackie, yeah slept perfect and me too ;) xxx_

I smiled and put my phone in my pocket and entered the first block where my locker is, I was making my way to my locker when donna came up to me.

"Hey Jackie-poo" she said while twirling a strand of hair round her finger

"hi donna" I said while proceeding to make my way to my locker, she doesn't know when to leave me alone I mean she is pretty but she is fake and not even half as pretty as Kim.

"So Jackie do you have plans tonight" she said while placing herself in front of my locker so I couldn't get to it.

"Well yes actually I do I have umm family round" I lied I saw Kim coming round the corner and walked up to her

"You look gorgeous" I whispered in her ear she blushed and walked to class while I tried to put my stuff in my locker.

Donna pov

I was asking jack what he was doing he quickly answered and walked up to Kim and whispered something in her ear she blushed bright red smiled and walked away while jack made his way back over to his locker.

"Were you just flirting with my best friend" I asked a bit jealous

"Umm no" he said as he put his stuff in his locker and walked away god why is he so hot I thought to myself and walked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Jack pov

"Hey Kim" I said as I took my seat next to her

"hey jack" she answered back while smiling, we sat right at the back of class so it was easy to talk about what ever without anyone listening, I put my hand under the table and placed it on Kim's knee then brushing my hand up to the top of her thigh and back down to her knee Kim squirmed a bit but then relaxed.

"Donna asked me out?" I said nervously

"WHAT!" she screamed which caused everybody to look our way,

"Kim calm down I said no" when I said this she calmed down

"good and I don't think I can pull this off I walked straight past you in the hallway and when you whispered in my ear I turned as red as a tomato donna was giving me the evils" she said while looking me in the eye.

"aww I know I saw it was cute and how about you meet me behind the school at lunch?" I asked, she nodded and got on with the maths problems.

The next 3 lessons went by really slow and I still had another 10 minutes before I met Kim behind the school, it's really hard to stay in a secret relationship when all you want to do is show her off as yours and I can't so it's either date Kim or not so I had no choice really and plus it could be fun sneaking around.

The bell had just gone and I started to make my way to the back of the school, nobody ever goes back there so we won't get caught, when I got there I sat on the bench and waited for Kim.

10 later she came panting I laughed as she plopped down next to me

"Sorry I'm late she wanted to know what you said in my ear this morning" she said I laughed

"that's alright" I replied leaning in for a kiss when donna came around the corner I quickly moved myself on to the other side of the bench.

"Kim why did you run all the way down here I nearly broke a heal" she said as I rolled my eyes at the comment,

"Am I interrupting something" she said

"Oh no" me and Kim said quickly at the same time

"Then what are you both doing all the way back here" she asked while putting her hands on her hips and winking at me.

"Oh we umm are working on are science project that we have to do together" I replied Kim nodded in response, I smirked at my pretty good excuse if I do say so myself.

"Oh okay Kim I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school" Donna asked

"I can't sorry I have umm family round" Kim replied, oh no that's what I said

"Oh okay well I will see you later" she replied as she walked around the corner.

"That was close" Kim said

Donna pov

I knew something had to be going on, but Kim's my best friend and she knows how much I like jack she wouldn't do that to me, they were probably doing there project like they said they would be and Kim's not pretty enough to go out with someone as hot as jack he deserves someone as hot as me.

Kim pov

"That was close" I said to jack

"Yeah I know I'm sorry we should just wait until afterschool" jack said while pulling us around the corner,

"Well I will see you after school" I said as I pecked his lips and walked away, I'm actually really excited about going to jacks I have only ever been there once. I walked to my next class which I had with Donna.

* * *

I took my seat next to Donna and listened to what Mrs hills go on about the Second World War how fun.

"Hey Kim" Donna said

"Hey I replied while turning to look at her.

"Want to hang out tomorrow after school" Donna asked, I haven't really hung out with her in ages and we need to catch up,

"Yeah sure looking forward to it" I replied turning my attention back to Mrs hills.

"Okay" she replied

Lesson went by quite quickly so when the bell rang I got up and walked home.

When I got home I ran up to my room to find something to wear, I finally picked out a pair of short shorts a cure crop top and a cardigan I added some perfume a few bracelets and looked at myself in the mirror I approved of what I was wearing and grabbed my phone I had a text

_Hey kimmy, I will come to yours and then we will walk to mine xxx_

I smiled and texted back

_Okay don't be long _xxx

I dug out a pair of flats from my closet put them on and went down stairs I didn't have to tell anyone where I was going because my mum and dad had gone on a business trip for 4 months from yesterday.

Jack pov

I was really excited that Kim was coming around; I cleaned my room and made sure everywhere was tidy.

My mum and dad where away on a business trip in London for a year so they won't be bothering us and I gave my butler George the day off and that if I was hungry I would order pizza.

When I got back from school I ran up to my room to get changed into something nicer, I choose chino shorts a white polo shirt and a denim button up shirt which I didn't do up, I put on a bit of after shave and my vans locked the door and made my wave to kims.

When I got there Kim answered the door and she looked really pretty,

"You look really pretty" I said this made her blush how cute

"Thanks you don't look too bad yourself" she replied back which made me blush also.

When they got to jacks he unlocked the gate and went through jack left the gate unlocked just in case anybody wanted to come through and they were….busy!, when they got to the front door jack unlocked it and held it open for Kim to walk through he closed it unaware of the person watching them from behind a tree in the Andersons front garden


	5. mates before dates right part 5

Mates before dates right?

Part 5

Donna pov

I decided that I was going to spy on jack and Kim just to make sure that nothing was going on, I live opposite Kim so when I got home I went straight upstairs to see whether she actually had family round or whether she was lying to me.

I saw jack walking down the street and boy did he look hot in shorts and a t-shirt, I snapped myself out of it and continued to watch him as he walked to Kim's door, I saw her answer and she actually looked kind of pretty they started to walk down the street and I decided that I was going to follow them

The where heading the way to jacks house so I took a different way around and got there before they did, I climbed over the fence and hid behind I tree in the front garden. While I was waiting I thought to myself why they would both lie to me about having dinner around when they obviously didn't but they are good friends and Kim says she likes someone else so they could just be hanging out.

I saw Kim and jack coming up his drive so I hide more behind the tree so they couldn't see me I didn't see anything that looked different between them so when they got in the house I ran down the drive and back to my house.

Jack pov

When we entered my house and took off my shoes I asked Kim what she wanted to do,

"So what do you want to do" I asked while turning to face her.

"Wow your house is huge and I don't mind you pick" she said while looking around,

"Well how about we got to my room" I asked as she turned to face me and nodded, so we made our way upstairs and to my room.

When we got to my bedroom and through the door I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder.

"Jack put me down" Kim shouted trying to wriggle out of my grip,

"Nope" I said while making my way to the arm chair near my TV, I took her off my shoulder so that her legs where wrapped around my waist.

I sat down on the chair with Kim on my lap her legs still wrapped around my waist,

"Jack what are you doing" she asked,

"This" I said as I placed kisses around her neck, Kim let a moan slip out of her mouth while she locked her hands in my hair.

Nobody pov

Jack pulled Kim closer so there body's where completely pressed together, Kim moaned again while jack kissed a sensitive spot near the junction of her neck.

"Jack stop you're going to leave a mark" she said while trying to pull away,

"what" jack said as he stopped kissing her neck and looked at Kim, Kim was surprised at how much lust and love was in jacks eyes but turned her attention back to what she wanted to say.

"can you just kiss me and you're going to leave a mark however good it feels what will I say to donna then?" Kim said

"Well maybe you could say that you were making out with your teddy bear" jack said while winking at her Kim just laughed

"So I will just kiss you now then? "Jack said while leaning but got quickly stopped by Kim

"Hold on lover boy we will make out later but I'm kind of hungry" Kim said while looking at him jack had a disappointed look on his face.

"okay later though and how about we order a pizza and go down stairs" jack said as he lifted Kim and himself up and gently placed Kim on the floor, the pair walked out of his bedroom.

"Well that was fun" Kim said while making her way down stairs behind jack,

"Yes, yes it was" jack replied while Kim looked in to the room near the kitchen,

"omg is that a poo" Kim said while opening the door and looking inside

"Yes would you like to go in for a while we wait for the pizza" jack said

"I would love to but I don't have anything to wear" Kim replied

"You could borrow one of my sisters" jack asked

Kim nodded and jack went upstairs leaving Kim waiting in the kitchen.

Jack pov

I went upstairs to get Kim a swim suit, when I got to my sisters room I went to her wardrobe to find a pink bikini that looked even to small for my sister who was smaller than Kim so I grabbed that and went back downstairs.

Kim pov

When jack handed me the bikini I made my way to the bathroom across the hall.

When I finally got changed I looked in the mirror boy was this bikini way to small and I knew that jack had picked this out on purpose so I was going to tease him about it, when I walked out of the bathroom and across the hall to where jack was waiting.

Jack pov

When Kim walked in she looked hot really hot but she had a hint of revenge in her eye, she walked up to me and placed her hands on my chest and whispered in my ear

"You can look Jackie but you can't touch" and with that she walked away and once I processed what happen I was quick to follow.

When I walked into the pool room Kim was already in the pool at the shallow end so I decided to swim over to her, when I got closer she quickly turned around so her back was to me so I went up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Kimmy what's wrong" I asked and she turned in my arms

"You purposely picked the smallest bikini so that you could stare at my boobs and my butt" she said which was true

"Well it's not my fault that I have a hot girlfriend, with a nice body, and I wanted to see a bit more of it" I said back

"A bit more, more like all of it, I look like a slut" she said

"No you look perfect" I replied while leaning in for a kiss but she moved her head back.

"You can look but you can't touch" and with that she walked away

After 30 minutes of splashing around and having fun we got out in time for the pizza guy.

We went to get changed while the pizza cooled down and I decided that I would just put on a pair of basketball shorts once I finished I went down to wait for Kim who took 10 more minutes.

"took you long enough" I said as she walked up to me but stopped in front of me and looked at me and then down to my abs and stayed there for a couple of minutes before I interrupted.

"Like what you see kimmy?" I asked

"actually I do" she replied while walking up to me and placing her hands on my chest and ran them down to the waist band of my shorts and back up, when she stopped I quickly grabbed her by the waist and pushed her against the counter.

"You are so very very sexy" I said which made her blush

"Now how about we forgot about your new rule" I asked, she nodded and I leaned in to kiss her when there was a knock at the door.

"For god sake" Kim said under her breath

"Who is it" she asked

"I don't know but go to my room while I answer the door" I said she nodded kissed my check and went up to my room.

I went to open the door and guess who it was


	6. part 6

Mates before dates….right?

Part 6

Last time

I went to kiss her when there was a knock on the door,

"For god sake" I said under my breath,

"Who is it?" Kim asked

"I don't know but go wait in my room while I answer the door" I said

"Okay" she said she walked away and then came back and kissed me quickly then ran upstairs.

I went to answer the door and guess who it was.

Jack pov

Why do we always have to get interrupted I mean I am at my own house and I can't get an privacy I just want to spend time with my girlfriend but the guys just had to come to mine today.

"Hey" Milton, Eddie and jerry said

"Hi guys what you doing" I asked

"Just wondering if you wanted to hang out" they asked

"Well I kind of can't" I said hoping they believed me

"Course you can" they said while coming in and running upstairs

Crap Kim's upstairs I hope she is hiding, I ran upstairs after to them to find them sitting in my room on the bean bags set up near the TV.

"So jack got a new girl yet" jerry asked as I grabbed a beanbag and sat down next to Milton.

"I got my eye on someone" I said will trying to find where Kim was hiding when I saw I spot of blond under my bed I smiled and turned back to the guys.

"Who is it" they ask

"Kim Crawford" I said while looking under the bed to see Kim smirking I smiled back.

"She's hot" jerry said

"Yeah smocking" Eddie replied

"She is smart to" Milton replied

"Yeah but there's 1 problem she's best friends with Donna" jerry said

"Yeah I know" he said

"So what do you want to do?" Eddie asked

"Oh sorry guys but im going out with family in a bit so you have to leave so I can get ready" I said hoping they would believe my excuse.

"Oh sure man why didn't you say" jerry said while standing up and walking to the door Eddie and Milton following

"Yeah see ya jack" Eddie and Milton said as they walked out the door, when I heard the front door close down stairs I told Kim she could come out from under the bed.

"That was close" she said while coming out from underneath the bed.

I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to me,

"Do you want to sleep tonight?" I asked her while kissing her neck.

"Yeah sure but I will need to take a shower and borrow one of you t-shirts" she replied

"Yeah sure" I said will connecting my lips with hers but Kim broke it, I looked her confused.

"Your phone is ringing" she said

"Oh that's okay I was in the middle of something" I said while leaning in but Kim leant back.

"im getting in the shower don't come in" she said while walking in the bathroom I was about to mention that she didn't get a t-shirt but I thought about what would happen if she didn't have one and decided not to say anything.

10 minutes later (jacks pov)

Kim had finally finished in the shower but hasn't come out yet she is drying her hair I mean how long does it take.

I sat down on my bed thinking about how to get donna off my back so me and Kim can stop sneaking around because I don't like it the only time I can have any contact with her is after school and even then we nearly get caught it's so hard.

"Jack" Kim shouted

"Yeah" I shouted

"Don't worry" she said back the bathroom door opened and saw Kim walk out with a towel wrapped around her stopping just above mid-way of her thigh; I got off the bed and made my way over to her.

Nobody's pov

Jack walked over to Kim but Kim stepped back and when jack walked closer keep moving back but eventually hitting her back on the wall but manage to keep I could grip on her towel, jack stepped even closer so they were so close that when they breathed out the body's touched, jack leaned his head down and captured her lips in his, Kim kissed back almost straight away, jack put his hands on the back of his thighs and picked her up Kim still keep a grip on her towel jack placed her on the bed and straddled her Kim moaned and placed her hands wrong his neck letting the towel slip loosely but still covered up everything, jack pressed his body against hers so that her towel wouldn't slip, jack deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth, Kim pulled jacks head down so there bodies had absolutely no space between them they had to break apart but jacks started trailing kisses down her neck, Kim pushed jack off and rolled over so she was sitting next to him she gripped her towel making sure it wasn't going anywhere and stood up.

"Well that was nice but I really need to get dressed beforehand" she said while walking over to jacks wardrobe and getting a large t-shirt out and walked back into the bathroom.

When Kim came back she was wearing her bra and knickers and one of jacks big t-shirts over the top.

"Jack I am tired can we go to sleep" she asked

"Yeah sure, where do you want to sleep the guest room or in here?" he asked

"Where are you sleeping?" Kim asked,

"In my bed" jack replied, so Kim walked over to the bed and jumped in to the left side jack smiled and climbed in to the other side.

"You know, I wish that we could have a normal relationship no hiding anything" jack said will turning to face Kim,

"You're not getting bored already are you?" Kim replied while moving closer to jack to they were facing each other with only a few centre meters between them.

"No not at all, but you know what I mean" jack replied while wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Kim said while nestling her face into jack's neck.

"I love you Kim" jack said while kissing her forehead,

"i love you too" kim said, the couple soon drifted off into a sleep.

hey sorry i took ages to update i was on holiday so im sorry about that, im back at school know so the chapters wont come on so quickly, if this doesnt make sence and has lots of spelling mistakes its because my ipad likes to correct words so im sorry about that to.

well please review, and i will update as soon as i can but im sure quite a lot of you are going back to school as well so bye x

"I love you to" she replied, while the couple drifted to sleep.


	7. help

Right this is really important i haven't updated in a while for all 3 of my story's and i'm having a hard time thinking of ideas and story lines.

so i was wandering if you guys could help me you can either review a story line or idea or you can send me a private message or what ever suits you, you will be credited a lot in the chapter and people will know you helped, i guess this is writers block even though i do have ideas there just really lame.

Also anyone that wants to co write which would be really cool can also message me what ever ideas you may have but i do really want to hear them.

i would appreciate the help a lot because i don't want to let you guys down and not upload.

i'm sorry for the boring message especially if you took time to read it i'm very grateful

thank you

Madison

xx


End file.
